gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Call Me Maybe Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen is featured in The New Rachel, the first episode of Season Four. It is sung by Blaine, Brittany, Tina, and Wade. After the recent graduation of former New Directions lead Rachel, New Directions members Blaine, Brittany, Tina, and the newly welcomed. Wade decide to perform this song in front of Artie to determine the new lead soloist, also called 'The New Rachel.' They are quite competitive throughout the song, but in the end, Blaine wins via an online poll; Brittany is close second. LYRICS: Wade: I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell, And now you're in my way. Blaine: I'd trade my soul for a wish, Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this, But now you're in my way. Tina with Wade: Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowing' Tina: Where you think you're going, baby? Brittany: Hey, I just met you And this is crazy But here's my number So call me, maybe? Tina: It's hard to look right At you baby But here's my number So call me, maybe? Wade with Blaine: Hey! I just met you And this is crazy But here's my number So call me, maybe? Brittany with Tina: And all the other boys Try to chase me Wade, Blaine, Tina, and Brittany: But here's my number, So call me, maybe? Blaine with Brittany: You took your time with the call I took no time with the fall You gave me nothing at all But still, you're in my way I beg and borrow and steal Had foresight and it's real I didn't know I would feel it But it's in my way Tina with Wade: Your stare was holdin' Ripped jeans, skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin' Tina: Where you think you're going, baby? Brittany: Hey, I just met you (Wade: Ooh yeah!) And this is crazy (Wade: Crazy!) But here's my number So call me, maybe? (Wade: Call me, yeah!) Tina: It's hard to look right At you baby (Wade: Baby!) But here's my number So call me, maybe? Wade with Blaine: Hey! I just met you And this is crazy But here's my number So call me, maybe? Brittany with Tina: And all the other boys Try to chase me Wade, Blaine, Tina, and Brittany: But here's my number So call me, maybe? Brittany with Blaine: Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad Wade with Tina: Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that I missed you so, so bad Tina: It's hard to look right, (Blaine: Hard to look right) At you baby, (Brittany: At you baby!) But here's my number, (Brittany: Yeah, yeah, yeah!) Wade, Blaine, and Tina: So call me, maybe? (Wade: Yeah, yeah, yeah!) Brittany: Hey, I just met you And this is crazy (Tina: Crazy!) (Blaine: Yeah!) But here's my number (Tina: Maybe!) So call me, maybe? (Blaine: Oh yeah, yeah, yeah!) Brittany with Tina: (Wade: And all the other boys!) And all the other boys (Wade: Try to chase me!) Try to chase me (Wade: Oh yeaah!) (Blaine: Try to chase me!) But here's my number So call me, maybe? (Blaine: Call me!) Brittany with Blaine: Before you came into my life (Tina: Before you came into my life!) (Wade: Oh oh!) I missed you so bad (Tina: Missed you so so bad!) I missed you so bad (Tina: So bad!) I missed you so, so bad (Wade: So bad!) Wade with Tina: Before you came into my life (Blaine: Before you!) (Brittany: Oh, yeah!) I missed you so bad (Brittany: So bad!) You should know that (Blaine and Brittany: Yeah!) Wade, Blaine, Tina, and Brittany: So call me me maybe? Kategorie:Videos